1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device, and more particularly to a device for actuating the typical punches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical punches comprise a punch rod slidably received in a housing, a knob secured on top of the punch rod for forcing the punch rod downward to cut or to punch the sheet members. A spring is engaged with the punch rod for biasing the punch rod away from the sheet members before the punch rod is depressed against the sheet members. The users may not apply a great force to actuate the punches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punches.